Sailor Dimension Zangetsu Gaiden
by PCUSPARD
Summary: A collection of side chapters that weren't completely important to the main story so they'll be here.
1. First Date

**Hey everybody, it's Pcuspard! Back at it again with some more SailorDimension Zangetsu! I've been wanting to write these side stories that I either didn't want to tell in the story, or were filler. But I really wanted to write these. Plus these won't be in any particular order so I'll just type where these fit in with the main story.**

 **For example:**

 **In between Chapters 3 and 4**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Oh, crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" I said pacing as my frined, Ami watched.

"Patric, it's not that hard, you know." She said looking up from her book.

"I mean, I know. I know." I said trying to calm myself down.

"She already likes you. I doubt it would be so difficult to just ask her out." She said reasonably.

"I know. I can do this. My college roommate was able to ask a girl out. I think I can too." I said psyching myself.

"Can I hear the rest of that story?" Ami questioned as I sighed.

"Not right now. I have to walk Minako-chan home." I said to her as she nodded waving.

* * *

I sighed as I entered my house. "Hey, what's up?" Dad asked me.

"I'm trying to think of a way to ask Minako out on a date." I said as my dad laughed. "Well was it easy to ask your first girlfried out on a date?" I asked him as he stopped laughing to catch his breath.

"Ha ha, oh god no. Honestly it was one of the hardest things I've done. To be honest with you, I don't really remember how I did it." He sighed.

"I need a woman's opinion. I'm gonna call Mamas." I said getting my computer ready.

"Oh! Yeah, we should check on them!" Dad said as I opened up the computer. I went to my Skype app as I called Mama Miia's phone.

 _"Darling! Baby!"_ Mama Miia said on the other side with a big smile.

"Hi, Mama Miia. How have you all been?" I asked as she sighed.

 _"It's been kind of boring. I really miss you two."_ Mama Miia sulked.

"We miss you too, Miia. I wish things were simpler right now." Dad said as his expression softened.

 _"Me too, Darli-"_

 _"Wow! Boss and Chickey are on the other side! Centorea! Suu! C'mer! C'mer!"_ We heard Mama Papi shout on the other line.

 _"Milords! It feels like it has been ages since I had last heard your voices!"_ Mama Cerea said as it brought a smile on my face.

 _"Master! Little!"_ I heard Mama Suu say.

"Mamas. It's been too long. But I have a question to ask you guys." I said getting their attention.

 _"Of course. Ask away."_ Mama Cerea said as I tried to formulate the right words.

"Um, how exactly would you ask a girl out?" I asked as they all blushed.

 _"I'm not quite certain on how to answer this."_ Mama Cerea said as Mama Mero and Mama Rachnera came into view.

 _"Oh my. Junior found a girlfriend? And here I thought you were still pining over Sailor Venus."_ Mama Rachnera smirked.

"Well, about that..." I said sheepishly.

 **After some explanation...**

 _"Hm. My reccomendations are to go somewhere you both enjoy. Is there a place like that?"_ Mama Rachnera asked me as I got an idea. _"I like that fire in your eye."_ She smiled. _"I'm sure you'll do fine, Junior."_

"Thanks Mama Rachnera." I said smiling.

 _"Well, I have to go. Papi is causing a ruckus again, goodbye, Honey, Junior."_ She sald blowing kisses to us as she hung up.

"So, did you get what you needed?" Dad asked me as I smiled.

"Yeah. She was telling me about this new arcade game that released called Bakusou Bike." I said thinking.

"So, I think you're set." He said patting my back. "Can't wait to hear the good news!" He said leaving the room.

"Tomorrow, I'll ask her out." I said gripping my Melon Lockseed.

* * *

I asked her, she thankfully said yes, and we were walking to the arcade, which had a lot of people around. "What's with all the people here?" Minako-chan asked the store runner.

"Didn't you hear?! The Genius Gamers, M and Kiriya are competing in the Bakusou Bike Tournament!" He said. "I actually thought you'd be participating, Minako. Considering your affinity towards racing games." He said.

"Kiriya." Minako-chan growled as I shrieked a little bit.

"M-Minako-chan?" I questioned.

"PJ-chan! You're good at games, right?!" She more or less commanded as I nodded. "Excellent! You and I are taking Kiriya down!" Minako-chan shouted with determination written all over her eyes. She pulled me over to the two guys, one in a red leather jacket with a hawaiian shirt, and the other wearing a yellow shirt with a '16' on it.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the racing princess, Minako." The guy in the jacket said. "You tryin' to beat the kings in this game?" He said pointing to the screen.

"Not try, Kiriya. We will!" She said with determination. "I have the ultimate partner with me now! You and M don't stand a chance!" Minako-chan said holding my hand.

"When it comes to games, I'm not gonna lose!" M grinned at me. I smirked back as I read the room.

"Don't think we're gonna lose either, M." I said preparing myself for the controllers. Our players were selected as I was the green biker, Minako-chan the gold biker, M the pink biker and Kiriya the yellow biker.

 **Game Start!**

We all raced across the motorcross course as M and Kiriya kept us both closed in. "Crap!" I grunted as the next few laps had us stuck like this, as sitting ducks.

"Calm down! We may be closed in right now, but there's an easy way out of this!" Minkao-chan said to me as we were nearing the finish line for the final lap. "When I say go, press and hold down that R Button for dear life!" She shouted as I nodded. I held down the button as that linked my bike to Minako-chan's bike. She then spunned around several times, getting both M and Kiriya off of us. "This finish line..." Minako-chan started.

"Is ours!" I shouted with a big smile on my face as we heard that congradulatory sound.

 **Game Clear!**

"YAY! We won!" Minako-chan shouted. She jumped on me in a giant hug as I took it in and hugged back. "Eat it, Kiriya!" She said immediately showing off to Kiriya.

"I was a little off my rocker today." He said scratching the back of his head. "Good game, queen." He said leaving as M followed him.

I smiled as we left the arcade as I took everything in. Minako-chan's smile. My own smile as I saw her happiness. This was exactly what I wanted.


	2. Turnabout Memories

**Between Chapters 18 and 19**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I was walking with my girlfriend down the street as something caught my eye on the other side. "It can't be..." I said under my breath as Minako-chan heard.

"What's up, PJ-chan?" She asked me as I pointed to the law firm across the street. Titled 'Fey & Co. Law Offices'. "Why would that catch your eye?" She asked me.

"Some old memories from college." I said smiling a bit.

"Should we go in and say hello?" She asked me as I shrugged.

"It couldn't hurt." I agreed as we both walked towards the law firm belonging to the mentor of my old college roommate. We entered as we saw what looked like a normal law firm office. "Hello? Anybody home?" I asked as we heard an adult voice behind us.

"Well, I'll be darned. Surprised to see you here, Patric." I heard my old colleague say as we turned around to reveal a slightly taller Mia Fey.

"Mia Fey, in the flesh. Can hardly believe it's been two years since we last met." I said as she shook my hand.

"Um, please fill me in." Minako-chan asked confused.

"Patric helped me win a trial a few years back, and helped me put a bad person in jail." Ms. Fey said smiling.

"You were like a completely different person before I met you, PJ-chan." Minako-chan said surprised.

"The funny thing is, he really was. I could never see him as this compassionate aside from one thing he told me." She said as I froze up.

"Well, I couldn't just let him sulk like that." I said hiding my face.

"So, what happened?" Minako-chan asked, again, completely lost.

"So what happened was, my roommate's sort of-ex-girlfriend killed her ex before Phoenix, framing Phoenix. Ms. Fey and I got him a not guilty verdict. Of course he was upset because his girlfriend framed him for murder. She's been using him since about 2013. Or so he thought. Phoenix had only really met Dahlia Hawthorne twice." I said as she only got more confused.

"Wait, so then, who was he dating?" She asked as Ms. Fey intervened.

"Dahlia's twin sister, Iris. Somebody, who actually cared for Phoenix."

"I can still remember the night I found out. That was insane." I sighed.

* * *

 ** _13 Year Old Patric's POV_**

 _Pheonix was on top of the world, right now. At that library he found somebody. But there was something, off about Dahlia. I saw the look in her eyes. That look of crazy. But as the day went on, I'm sure she knew, as she made it a mission to either squint, keep her eyes closed, or whenever my roommate wasn't around, glare at me. I sighed as I thought about this event that transpired yesterday as I looked at some of the recent cases that passed. I heard a knock and a quiet voice._

 _"Um, can I speak with you about something?" I heard the quiet voice ask as I didn't look up from my book._

 _"Sure, what is it?" I questioned._

 _"Please look up." She asked me. I inwardly sighed, as I lifted my head, only to find something I both didn't want, and didn't expect. One Ms. Dahlia Hawthorne, but, something was off. There weren't any signs of what I had seen in Dahlia beforehand. Now she actually, WAS, the kind girl Phoenix thought she was. "Please, I need your help!" She begged._

 _"Okay, what's going on?" I said completely skeptic._

 _"I need your help to get the necklace, I gave him away from him!" She said only causing me more confusion. But i did notice that pause before she said "I"._

 _"This just raises further questions. Why would you, who gave you that necklace as a, symbol of love, or whatever, want it back immediately-" I said catching myself. "Unless, you aren't Dahlia Hawthorne." I said as she sighed in defeat._

 _"Yes, that's correct. My name is Iris. I'm Dahlia's twin sister. But that necklace, it has poison in it!" She said catching me off guard._

 _"Poison?!" I shrieked. Iris meekly nodded._

 _"Yes. She put it on him to cast suspicion off of herself." Iris continued. "And she said if there was anything to separate her and him, he would drink the liquid poison in the necklace, killing him." Iris said causing me to freak out a bit._

 _"Then we have to get that necklace back!" I said with urgency. Iris then blushed._

 _"I'm surprised. You never really show interest in other people before." She said._

 _"That's because I'm not really social. But his life is in danger!"_

* * *

 **Back to reality:**

"Ah, college, it was, not the best of times, but it could've been worse." I said remembering the old days.

"Speaking of which, Phoenix is incredibly late." Ms. Fey said grabbing her, extremely outdated cell phone and calling Phoenix. "Where are you, rookie?" She asked as we heard a crash outside.

 _"Just running for my life from some gray monster things!"_ He shrieked on the other side getting our attention. Minako-chan and I rushed out of the law firm as Ms. Fey was just left questioning my sudden movements, as I saw her follow us.

"Over there!" Minako-chan pointed. Over there we saw Phoenix, in a blue suit trying to defend himself from the Inves that had just evolved. I saw Mia behind us as I grunted.

"We can't avoid revealing ourselves here." I sighed.

"Oh well, all that matters is that they're safe. Let's transform!" She said as I nodded.

"Transform?" Mia questioned as I grabbed my Lockseed.

"Let's, Henshin!" I shouted clicking it open.

 **Melon! Lock On! Soiya! Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!**

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!" Minako-chan shouted transforming into Sailor Venus. "Let's go!" She commanded as I nodded making my Musou Saber appear. "Venus, Wink Chain Sword!" Venus-chan shouted making her own gold Musou Saber and lockseed in it appear.

 **Lock ON! (x2)**

Our swords shined green and yellow as we prepared our special move! "Rider, Parfeit Power! Fortissimo!" We shouted making X patterns in the sky as we absorbed them as we rushed towards the Inves at a breakneck pace. "X!" We shouted as our forcefields of light only grew larger. We crashed into the Inves as there was a large melon pattern behind it as it grunted. I prepared my gun function of my Musou Saber as Venus-chan followed. We posed as the Inves exploded.

"That handles that." I said flipping up the Lockseed to undo my transformation as Minako-chan followed. "You alright there, Phoenix?" I asked him holding my hand out.

"Wha, what the... Just, WHAT?!" He shrieked.

"Wanna make an audible sentence or just sit there, floundering?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Um, o-okay." He sighed. I sighed in turn as I patted his back.

"Let's get you back in the office." I said as the four of us walked back.

* * *

"So, can I get an explanation, here? Like what's happened to you in the past 2 years?" Phoenix questioned.

"Well it's a long story. Two stories to be exact. But I'll try and make it fast." I said getting myself ready. "After we graduated I went back to my Dad's house, something something Dream Mirror, Shift Cars. The next day I'm on the phone with you because you didn't finish some last minute calculus homework and for some reason thought asking your best friend Larry for help was a good idea. I hung up on you as I saw our new Liminal house guest, Miia, who would later be known as Mama Miia. We bonded as I found out Dad decided to participate in a Extra Species Cultural Program. Mama Miia and Dad _really_ bonded if you know what I mean, -self five-, but the dance with no pants with liminals is illegal so that job to stop them from 'irkie irkie' fell to me. Afterwards, Mama Miia found out Dad was Chaser, and eventually Mama Papi and Mama Cerea joined the homestay. It was then where my aunt tried to push my Dad into marrying one of them, which led to a lot of broken bones from my dad, and me getting my first kiss with Minako-chan as Sailor Venus. Afterwards we found liminal #4, Mama Suu, a slime as which in that pattern another joined our homestay, Mama Mero. As things went on, Dad and I collected Shift Cars to revive my dead birth mom as we also helped the Sailor Soldiers protect people from Remless. After I took care of a perverted con artist, we met Mama Rachnera who hates most humans. Though to get on her good side all you have to do is not be an asshole, I know, who would've thought? Anyways somebody was after my dad, basically threatening him if he married any of them, then I forget the next two weeks that happened, probably wasn't important. Mama Miia's and Mama Papi's moms visit for a day each, and at that point more people were against liminals, putting Dad and I on cleanup duty with one criminal named Mikoto Nakadai, Mama Cerea's mom visits, I create the ultimate Shift Car, and Dad gets kidnapped, we all save him, defeat Nehelenia and we're all falling until I make the wish to Tridoron to not die. We all make it out alive but Mama Miia noticed Dad not doing so well and decided to put the homestay arrangement on break." I said catching my breath.

"That's a lot to swallow." Ms. Fey said as I sighed.

"Speak for yourself! I'm not even done yet!" I grunted as I took in a lot of air. "Dad got me a job at a high school in Juuban. This is where I met my friends and girlfriend in their normal forms, Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako-chan. Some evil Sailor Soldier, Iron Mouse took my Star Seed, Minako-chan got it back and helped me home. All across town those Inves kept showing up. My dad's colleague, Ryouma Sengoku gave me a Lockseed and I built the Sengoku Driver from that. I get attacked by Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, Minako-chan and I become official, I help an evil Sailor Soldier, Siren turn good and she gets her own Sengoku Driver, Ryouma betrays me, I meet my big sister, Vert, she gave me my Melon Energy Lockseed, Crow gets a Sengoku Driver, I obtain my final rider form, find out I'm a CPU, a god, from another world-" I said transforming into Green Brother as Phoenix shrieked. "Here is the proof, comrade!" I said with a smile as Mia dropped Phoenix on the ground as I undid my transformation. "Back to the story: Crow defected to our side, Ryouma killed the main villain becoming the main villain, kidnapping Minako-chan right after her first time sleeping over at my hosue-" Phoenix and Mia raised there hands as I continued. "And before you say so, I mean actually sleeping." Those hands shot down. "So, my friends, sister and I rescue her and here we are!" I said finishing up. Mia was about to speak up as Minako-chan remembered something.

"Oh also, we placed first in a game tournament in Bakusou Bike!" She said as I awed in rememberance.

"Best first date ever." I said high fiving Minako-chan.

"Well, alright then." Mia said nodding.

"Really glad you found somebody, Patric." Phoenix said scratching his head sheepishly. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Some part of me never did either. Well, we just came by to say hey, so we're gonna head out." I said as Phoenix shook my hand.

"Don't be a stranger!" He said waving goodbye.


	3. Sports Failure

**Between Chapters 8 and 9**

* * *

 _"Dear Mamas,_

 _Life here in Juuban isn't so bad in the fall! While I'm not the biggest fan of sports in the world, my friends and girlfriend seem to enjoy it! Almost a little too much when Seiya has Usagi play softball with he-him. Almost let that slip out. And there's this crazy fandom of the Three Lights here to ruin the fun! What exactly is gonna happen here?!"_

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"Oh, hey, the sports flier is up!" Usagi pointed out. "I assume you'll be doing volleyball then, Minkako?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Of course! And the best part is, that I got PJ-chan to do it with me! I make a love-love pass! He makes a love-love spike! And then after the game, our lips meet...!" I said blushing as i imagined this moment. "It will be beautiful!" I said getting extremely happy. "Oh, and Taiki will be there. he told me." I said returning to normal.

"What about you, Makoto?" Usagi asked as Makoto blushed.

"U-Um, well, I'm not just signing up for basketball just to be around Yaten if that's what you're thinking!" She said as Usagi snickered.

"With your love-love pass, his love-love dunk!" She mocked as Makoto faked a growl.

"Well, what about you, Usagi?" Makoto questioned.

"Well, I'm-" Usagi was cut off by Seiya and PJ-chan walking over.

"She's doing softball with me." Seiya said as PJ-chan stood by me.

"Hey! I never agreed to that!" She grunted as we all laughed.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"So, does Seiya intend to win?" Rei asked Yaten and Taiki.

"Of course. Seiya hates losing." Taiki said as the girls, minus Chibi Chibi all sheepishly laughed.

"What is it?" Yaten asked me as I shrugged.

"Oh, you two will soon see." She said clearly alluding to something bad. And something bad, we saw. Usagi, is incredibly uncoordinated when it came to sports. Almost as much as myself. Yaten was laughing the entire time as I noticed Taiki trying to hold back her-his laughter.

"I see what you mean." I said with a neutral expression as Minako-chan nodded.

"My word, how terrible! And yet she's able to be around you so easily!" Somebody ontop of the hill mocked as we saw a student with long green hair and a peach colored bow.

"Who're they?" I asked as Minako-chan quickly covered my mouth.

"You don't know?! She's the head of the senior year's softball team! And also head of the school's Three Lights fandom!" She said as it dawned on me.

"Please don't tell me they're a fandom!" I whispered as Minako-chan nodded. "Oh no..." I said actually fearful.

"We cannot accept you being with that monkey girl, Mr. Seiya!" She said accusingly. "We got lucky when some nerd got Minako Aino away from Mr. Yaten," She went on as attention kind of fell on me.

"Guilty." I said raising my hand as I put it back down immediately.

"But this we cannot accept." She said as the fandom agreed.

"Geez! What right do you have to say who he can and can't hang out wi-" Usagi ranted as Rei and Ami stopped her.

"Do not make them angry!" Rei warned as Seiya grinned.

"I challenge you to a softball game." He grinned. "If we lose, I agree to your terms. If we win, you just deal with it." Seiya said as the girl smirked.

"We accept. But we may have a bit of an advantage." She said as she and her possy turned away from us.

"Well, I think that's enough life for one day. I'm gonna head out now." I said getting up. Minako-chan walked with me.

"Oh, I'll walk you out." She said as we left the softball field. As we walked, we noticed the sun setting.

"Man, who did that girl think she was? Random people shouldn't just tell their idols who they can and can't be around." I grunted as Minako-chan nodded. We both noticed a familiar figure in the shadow.

"You'd do well to get used to that sort of attitude." She said revealing herself to be,

"Green Heart!" I said as Minako-chan grew a bit of confusion.

"I'm surprised, you don't remember me, Ms. Aino." She said with a grin as gears were working in my girlfriend's brain. "Anyways, PC." She said hugging me from behind. It felt both, a little constricting, and yet, like home. "With the destiny you hold, the fickleness of said fandom will soon become your very strength." She said whispering the last part into my ear. She then smiled and flew away.

"What's with that woman?" Minako-chan asked as I couldn't really give her an answer.

* * *

The week passed up to the ultimate softball game, of the highschool. I noticed Minako-chan tie up the actual reporter for the game as she grabbed my arm and the two of us sat in the reporters' box. "Joining you today for this game is first year's Minako Aino! And my lovely guest is," She said as I began my own.

"Patric Cuspard here! This play could be anybody's game, with extreme talent on both sides!" I said getting into it. Usagi was up to bat as a large Crack opened up from the sky. Several Inves dropped down as everybody was in a panic. "Crap, we can't transform here!" I whispered to Minako-chan as Green Heart flew in with her large spear.

"Get these people out of here!" She shouted to us as we nodded. Minako-chan and I got all the people out of the field area and returned.

 **Melon! Melon Energy!**

"Henshin!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" We said as we transformed and began fighting the Inves.

"Sonic Volley!" I shouted shooting my Sonic Arrow. After I killed several Inves, I was shocked by some green electricity. I ignored it as I noticed four people all of varying height rushing over. The Inves began to attack them as I noticed. "Watch out!" I shouted using my Cutting Knife. **Melon Au Lait! _Jimber Melon Au Lait!_** I sped up to take the blunt of the damage from the explosion as my armor fell off. "Are you guys, okay?" I asked as the dust cleared and I saw who I had saved.

"Whoa. I guess Smith wasn't lyin' about her and Loverboy switching houses." Aunt Zombina said with a smirk.

"Aunt Tio?!" I questioned as her nose was touching mine. Aunt Tio then grabbed me and hugged me, as I began to lose feeling in my body.

"Sweetie! I was so worried about you!" She said as Sailor Mars got hit back.

"Hey, if you're done having that family moment there, we have a job to do!" She berated. I sighed as I got up.

"I really hate it when you're right." I grunted grabbing one of my other Lockseeds. "I'll be right back, Aunties!" I said unlocking one of my alternate Lockseeds.

 **Watermelon!**

 **Watermelon Arms! Medare Dara! BA BA BA BANG!**

I shot the remaining Inves as they all exploded. I undid my transformation as Minako-chan and the others followed suit. "Aunties, what're you guys doing here?" I asked as Aunt Zombina answered.

"MON relocated to Juban. We figured we'd surprise you and Loverboy! And get some good eats too." She said as I sighed knowing what she was talking about. Aunt Tio was gushing all over my friends.

"You have such cute little friends, Sweetie!" Aunt Tio exclaimed as Aunt Doppel attempted to transform into a mix of all five of them. Aunt Mana sighed as I did as well.

"I suppose introductions are in order." I said as we left the area to my house to eat.

* * *

 **Green Heart's POV**

"What do you have there, little one?" I asked as the floating toddler held onto her adult staff with a smile as her only words were.

"Chibi Chibi!" She said with a large smile as I couldn't help but smile back.


	4. Return of the Phantom Ace

**Between Chapter 19 and 20**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

After we had defeated Ryouma, things went to about as normal as things could get. We no longer had to worry about Chaos or any Sailor Animamates. However the girls still had school and I still have my job. We were still able to manage all this while acting as heroes of justice. Though, there are still Cracks and Inves around and we still have to get to the bottom of this, but we're no closer than we were a while back. I thought of this as I sat at home, playing games with the two people who are the closest to me: my big sister, the CPU of Leanbox, Vert, and my girlfriend and the guardian of Venus, Minako-chan.

"Haha! I have won!" My sister cheered as Minako sulked.

"Geez, that's the sixteenth game in a row! I'm starting to get pooped out here." She said as my Sis giggled.

"My younger sister, you must work on your stamina! For I am able to stay awake for 30 hours a day!" She said as Minako-chan began to raise her hand as I stopped her.

"Don't waste your energy hon. I don't understand it either." I said kissing her as Vert looked with a 'mature' look, if that makes any sense.

We decided to call it a night as Minako-chan layed down with me.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." I said as we kissed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I stared into the window of the man who had taken my role after my initial death. "Minako..." I said staring sadly at the two of them hugging.

"Do you want her back?" A man asked as lightning struck and thunder sounded. That lightning revealed a man in a lab coat with long hair.

"Yes. More than anything. She is **mine**." I said gripping my glove. He laughed maniacally as he gave me an Ace Card of a non specific suit. It only had a gold A on it. He then handed me a buckle with mostly red and a gray circle around it.

"I know your past, Phantom Ace of the Dark Agency. With that Glaive Buckle, you can obtain power again. You could have her." He said grinning. I looked at my equipment as he disappeared.

"Sailor V, no. Minako Aino. You will soon be mine again." I said grinning as I put my mask on and jumped off the ledge.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I walked out of my office towards the front of my friends' class as school let out and the stampede of students fled the rooms. Minako-chan hugged me as we left the school. We walked talking about nonsense until we saw a tall man, about Mamoru's height, with a white suit, and white hair. He also had a similar mask to his Tuxedo Kamen form. "Who's that?" I asked as Minako-chan grew angrier at the sight of him.

"No! It can't be!" Artemis said from my shoulder.

"It seems you've taken my place, CPU Candidate." He said finally which caused me to go into a shock.

"How do you know that?" I seethed as I reached for my Genesis Driver.

"Hear my decree as the Phantom Ace." He said getting out a gold ace card and a red and gray buckle. He put the card in the slot as the buckle created a belt around his waist. "Sailor V will be mine again. Henshin!" He said pushing one side of the buckle to reveal a gold A. **Open Up!** A large transparent gold car appeared in front of the Phantom Ace to reveal a largely black suit with a gold chest plate and a gold design for the helmet. "Since I'm not an Armored Rider, I believe you can call me Dark Rider Glaive." He said as I slapped my Genesis Driver on my waist.

"I killed you once before, i can do it again!" Minako-chan said through her fury. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Henshin!" **Melon Energy Arms!** We transformed as Venus-chan got incredibly violent with Glaive. I slashed him with my Sonic Arrow as Venus-chan shouted in frustration as she lashed her chain at him several times.

"Wow, Minako. It's been so long, and you're still so weak." Glaive taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Venus-chan shouted unleashing another barrage of attacks. Sailor Moon and the other Sailors showed up and saw what was happening.

"Patric, what's going on here?" Sailor Moon asked me.

"I, honestly don't know. This guy saying I've taken his place shows up, then tries claiming Venus-chan for herself, and now she's screaming bloody murder as she's attacking him." I said.

"Hah. Well, I've done enough for today. Farewell." He said about to disappear. "And CPU Candidate, we will finish this another time." He said finally disappearing.

"Where are you?! Come back and fight!" Minako-chan shouted as she undid her transformation. Ace!" She shouted to the heavens. "Damn it!" She said punching the ground.

We all undid our transformations as we looked to my girlfriend with worry evident in our eyes.

"Minako-chan, are you okay?" I hesitantly asked as she looked at me with a fake smile.

"Of course I am!" She said with her voice cracking. "I'm going home. I need to be alone for a little bit." She said leaping out of the street and onto some buildings.

* * *

"Artemis, who was that guy? And how exactly did I take his place?" I asked the white cat in my home.

"Before Minako met up with the other Sailor Soldiers, and before she fell in love with you, she fell in love with the man known as the Phantom Ace. This was the disguise of a leader of the Dark Kingdom. His plan was to weaken Sailor V, and then destroy her. However after she found out the truth, she was devastated. But she was a Sailor Soldier, so she had to do what she had to do." Artemis exposited. "But, he died, he shouldn't be here now." Artemis questioned.

"You remember when Ryouma basically killed Galaxia?" I asked as the cat nodded. "Well, she was being used by Chaos, so maybe that's what created Phantom Ace anew again." I reasoned as Artemis thought about this as well.

"That could be it, but what can we do about this?" Artemis questioned as Mama Rachnera walked over to me carrying a letter.

"Junior, something came for you in the mail, what's it about?" She asked as I read the note.

"'Let's settle this like gentlemen. Meet me at the forest, by the river. Tomorrow night.' Well, I can't say I didn't expect this." I sighed as Artemis read this as well.

"I'll call Usagi." He said as I nodded.

* * *

The day passed as I awaited Phantom Ace in the only open part of the forest. "I'm surprised you showed up." He said grinning.

"Well, you did say settle this like gentlemen." I shrugged. "I have tons of questions though. Why exactly do you want Minako-chan back to yourself, and now of all times?" I asked. "You haven't exactly been around for a few years now." I said as he sighed.

"I was suddenly brought back to the world of the living during Ryouma's win against Galaxia. I saw you hugging someone who used to be mine and I knew, I must have her back." He said curling his hand into a fist.

"So that's why you're back."

Minako-chan shouted completely angry at Phantom Ace, as the other Sailor Soldiers appeared behind her.

"Ah, my dear please, come to me-" Phantom Ace tried to say as she threw one of my Orange Lockseeds at him. "Sailor V?" He asked confused.

"So much for a damn gentleman. You don't seem to understand the fundamentals of people. They aren't possessions." I grunted getting my Melon Energy Lockseed out. And my eyes began to glow red. "The fact that you think of Beloved like that, is unforgivable." Beloved and the others were about to transform as well. "No need, Beloved. You should not have to strain yourself against such pitiful scum. Access, Henshin!" I said clicking my button as my Lockseed flashed orange. _**System, Start! Connecting!**_ My true form shown as red lightning struck in an X form behind me.

"What on earth are you?!" He shouted getting out his Glaive Buckle.

"I am a god from another world, here to punish you for your transgretions! You may call me, CPU Candidate Green Brother." I said as Father's Signal Ax flew into my left hand. "En garde!" I shouted as he growled.

"Henshin!" He seethed. **Open Up!** His belt sounded as he shouted at me as he rushed with his weapon. He thrashed his weapon with little reasoning. "You took her away from me! She is mine!" He shouted as I sighed.

"This is just sad." I said simply as I brought my father's ax down on the dark rider. "Your obsession drives your ambition, and yet your obsession is truly frutiless." I grunted as I put Signal Chaser in my ax. **Hisstatsu! Matteroyo!**

"What are you waiting for! Come on and fight!" Glaive growled as my Ax lit green. **Itteiyo! Full Throttle!** I slammed my ax down, cracking his belt and cutting the card as the buckle was destroyed. It began to rain as I looked at the sad sack in front of me. "What are you waiting for?! Finish me off already!" He shouted.

"Death is too good for you. Plus Beloved had to watch you die once. I doubt she would want to see it again." I said as she hugged me. "Lady Usagi, may I leave you with his purification?" I asked my comrade as she nodded. "Excellent. Then we shall be on our way." I said as Beloved got into my arms, bridal style, and we flew out of the forest.


End file.
